INTERNET HATE MACHINE
Founder and leader of the villainous Sageworthy Society, an ever looming menace to the citizens of /Co/ve. History He is the personification of human hate. For as long as humans have existed, he has also existed in some form or another. It was not until the advent of the internet, where countless petty arguments occurred at every second of every day, that he was able to assume physical form. He was first sighted in the /b/adlands and ventured into /Co/ve when the city was caught in the middle of a war between two neighboring nations/areas/groups (the details vary). The city was a wasteland of crime when he first arrived with few heroes present; it was ripe to provide him with ample hatred to fuel his powers. In his subsequent rampage across the city, three heroes banded together to fight him off: Nicky Two-Vests, Jetpack Viking, and Manny Quinn. They forced him out of the city and he took all the hate with him leaving them free to launch /Co/ve into lower orbit, away from the war and IHM. This was the First Battle of /Co/ve. After getting his ass kicked, IHM regrouped and determined the only reason he lost is he didn't have anyone backing him up, so he started recruiting the most vile entities he could find. With his Sageworthy Society just starting to take form, along with an army of trolls and Shitstorm Troopers, he launched another attack on /Co/ve, but by then The Justice /co/mrades had formed and his forces got their collective asses kicked and sent back down to the ground. This was the Second Battle of /Co/ve. This never stopped him though, he would just regroup, recruit more minions, maybe upgrade his body, and launch another assault. Shortly after the Fourth Battle of /Co/ve an incident occurred that unleashed waves of new supers into the mix and caused the J/co/ to restructure and expand. Seeing the J/co/'s new numbers, he realized he'd need a much bigger force now if he ever wanted to destroy /Co/ve and has been building up his forces in relative secret since, waiting for the best opportunity to launch another full scale assault. Personality Extremely profane, petty, and very angry. Most of what he says seems like dialogue written by a 14 year old at the height of a really bad Counter Strike losing spree. He has very low charisma, but makes up for it by being terrifying. Behind all the rage, he's secretly brilliant in a mad genius way; he's able to assess why he lost and how to counter it next time by pulling entitles as vile as himself into physical forms to fight for him. Powers He draws upon the hatred of the internet to fire a concentrated HATRED BEAM. Anyone it doesn't torch into a pile of ashes is ensnared by unquenchable rage and/or becomes bald. He has so much hatred that he can't contain it all in one body, so he sometimes constructs new bodies to body hop into. He never controls more than one body at a time, but sometimes a body he's just left will act upon the residual hatred still coursing through it and get sent out to ruin someone's day. The size, shape, style, theme and anything else about the bodies are usually different, but the one thing they have in common is he always uses the most awesome metal known to man to construct them. Gallery 1327641547209.jpg|Top left, one of his giant bodies 1380426859750.png|Being annoyed by Clockwork Prophet INTERNET HATE MACHINE.jpg|Original heromachine concept Internet hate Machine (1).png Internet hate Machine (2).png CardIHM.png|Info card Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Male